


La colère d'Astérion

by Gabriel_Souris



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Fictions Partagées 3
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Souris/pseuds/Gabriel_Souris
Summary: Le Minotaure est à moitié humain, pas vrai ? Et si au lieu d'avoir un esprit de bête, il avait une conscience humaine ? Persuadé que le Labyrinthe est un rempart contre les mortels voulant attenter à sa vie, ses rencontres vont malgré tout le faire douter de ses convictions. Cette histoire n'est pas drôle. J'aurai bien aimé, mais le Minotaure n'est pas venu ici pour souffrir, okay ?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Labyrinthe

Tous les neuf ans, un bruit résonne le long des couloirs de pierre et me parvient, grinçant et sinistre. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Il est suivi de quelques secondes de silence, puis de l'écho de pas multiples, certains mal assurés, d'autres au contraire pressés de s'aventurer dans les sombres couloirs. Des sanglots retentissent, des cris, des raclements d'armes parfois. Et moi ? Moi, à l'autre bout du Labyrinthe, je sais qu'ils sont là pour moi. Alors je me redresse, et je saisi mon labrys, encore tâché de sang vieux du dernier cycle. Car tous les neuf ans, des monstres envahissent ma demeure, et je dois repartir au combat. Mes pieds frappent le sol, la faim m’envahit, et avec elle vient la colère, plus brûlante encore que le char du soleil. 

Les monstres me trouvent, ou peut-être est-ce moi. Mais l'issue est la même. Leurs crânes si fragiles et dépourvus de cornes trouvent ma lame, leurs os se brisent sous mes mains, leur sang rencontre ma langue et la faim s'apaise. Mais la colère, elle ne disparaît qu'une fois que plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Que le calme est revenu. 

Pour neuf ans encore, je demeurerait seul, à l'abri entre les murs de pierre du Labyrinthe.


	2. Hermès

Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne connais ni mon nom ni ma nature. Mais depuis que je suis en âge de me souvenir, les monstres sans cornes entrent par cycle dans le Labyrinthe. 

La première fois, je ne savais pas. La première fois, je les ai laissé m'approcher, sans me méfier. Et lorsque l'un d'eux a tenté de me trancher la tête, j'ai compris qu'ils étaient mes ennemis. Ce premier combat fut rude. J'étais jeune, à peine plus grand qu'eux. Sans arme, et sans connaître les sciences d'Arès, je ressorti vainqueur, mais couvert de blessures. Les jours qui suivirent, elles s'infectèrent. Pris de fièvre, je délirais, et lorsque qu'un autre de ces monstres descendit du ciel, obscurcissant la pâle lumière du soleil levant, j'étais prêt à mourir plutôt que de combattre encore. Mais le monstre n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne m'attaqua pas. Il s'assit au sommet de l'un des murs du Labyrinthe et m'observa.   
\- Voilà donc la bête de Minos, dit-il d'une voix claire et chargée de moquerie. Je te croyais plus terrifiant. Mais tu es aussi pitoyable que ces génisses que les mortels sacrifient à ceux de ma nature.  
Je me redressais, et l'observait. Il brillait d'un éclat étrange. Ce n'était pas un de ces monstres. Il en avait l'aspect, mais il était autre chose. J’ouvris la bouche pour parler comme il le faisait, mais seul un mugissement étranglé s'en échappa. Je n'avais jamais essayé de parler, et cette première tentative me coûta beaucoup. Lui eut un rire amusé.  
\- Et tu fais les même bruits. Permet moi de t'arranger ça, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de converser avec le bétail.  
Il attrapa un oiseau coloré au vol, murmura une parole et lui brisa le cou, avant de le jeter à mes pieds.  
\- Avale ça. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que mon père pour les transformations, mais j'ai un don avec les mots.  
Sans réfléchir, et abruti par l'odeur du sang, je me jetais sur l'oiseau et n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Il n'avait pas goût de viande. C'était comme avaler de l'or liquide. Je manquais de m'étouffer entre les plumes et les os, et au terme d'une toux tonitruante qui secoua les murs du Labyrinthe, je me redressais. Je me sentais étonnamment bien. Et mes blessures ne me faisaient plus souffrir.   
\- Parle maintenant, ordonna le tueur d'oiseau. Dis moi ton nom, si tu en as un.  
Je respirais longuement, terrifié par le son inconnu qui allait sortir de ma bouche.   
\- A...  
Je sursautais. C'est guttural. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les sons que produisait les monstres ou cet être étrange. Mais c'était une parole  
\- Astérion, dis-je enfin.  
\- Fort bien Astérion. Je suis Hermès, fils de Zeus, messager des dieux.  
Je ne savais pas qui était Zeus, je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'était un messager, et je savais encore moins ce qu'était un dieu. Mais au ton de sa voix, je devinais que je n'avais pas intérêt à lui faire cette confidence. Je le laissais donc poursuivre.  
\- C'est ton grand-père qui m’envoie. Ta mère a entendu tes cris de douleur la nuit passée, et elle l'a supplié de t'aider. Il a donc décidé de te faire un présent.  
Il fouilla dans le sac accroché à sa taille, et en sorti une arme si démesurée que je ne compris pas comment il avait pu l'y rentrer. C'était en hache à double tranchant, bien plus simple que les armes que portaient les « mortels », comme les appelait Hermès. Elle n'était décorée que de simples pierres, luisantes et sentant le sel. Sa seule particularité était sa taille. Elle était presque aussi grande que moi. Hermès me la donna, et ricana en me voyant trembler pour la soulever.   
\- Cela viendra. D'ici neuf années, tu auras le temps de grandir. Je doute qu'un fils de Poséidon aussi... étonnant que toi ne conserve cette apparence fluette toute sa vie.  
Je reposait le labrys, tandis que lui réajustait ses sandales. Il s'apprêtait à repartir.  
\- Attend, lançai-je de ma voix rauque.  
\- Que veux-tu encore ? Souffla-t-il. Fais vite, je suis pressé, et ton odeur me répugne.  
\- Tu as mentionné ma mère, et mon grand-père. J'aimerai savoir... Me sont-ils semblables ?   
Hermès eut quelques secondes d'hésitation, et finalement un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage.  
\- Non. Ils ne te ressemblent pas vraiment.  
Ceci dit, il reprit son envol, et je ne le revis jamais.


	3. Ariane

A peine Hermès eut-il disparu de ma vue que mon don de parole s'évanouit. Je ne pus de nouveau que pousser des mugissements disgracieux. Cela ne me dérangea pas. Je n'avais personne à qui parler. En revanche, les dernières paroles du messager tournaient dans mon esprit sans que je parvienne à les en chasser. Ainsi donc, j'avais des parents, et ils étaient au courant de mon existence. Mais ils ne me ressemblaient pas. Cependant, ma mère semblait s’inquiéter pour moi. Et sachant cela, il n'y avait qu'une explication possible : Hermès m'avait menti. Ma mère était comme moi. Elle devait m'avoir enfermé entre ces murs pour me protéger des mortels. Mais alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec moi ? Où était-elle ? Ces questions m'occupèrent des années entières, durant lesquels je m'entraînais à manier le labrys. Bientôt, sa taille me parue moins impressionnante, et son poids tout à fait supportable. Je su que j'avais grandi. Je su aussi, grâce à la course du soleil et à ce que m'avais dit Hermès, que le cycle arriverait bientôt à son terme. Huit fois l'air était devenu glacé et les étoiles avaient changé leur place dans le ciel. La faim se faisait chaque jour plus forte. Bientôt, les portes du Labyrinthe se rouvriraient, et je pourrai user de mon arme nouvellement maîtrisée sur autre chose que des murs et des colonnes. 

Cependant, avant la fin du cycle, il se passa une événement étrange. Une nuit, j’observais le scorpion qui courait après le chasseur sans parvenir à le rattraper, quand un bruit attira mon attention. Cela venait des portes du Labyrinthe. Je me levais, saisi mon labrys, et prit la direction du bruit. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Il était trop tôt dans l'année, et surtout il faisait trop nuit. Pourquoi les mortels entreraient-ils maintenant ? Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que j'allais avoir affaire à eux. Peut-être qu'Hermès m'avait également menti sur cette histoire de cycle. Pourtant, plus j'approchais, plus j'avais la conviction que ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'entendais plus aucun bruit. La première fois, les mortels avaient poussé des cris, et leur pas avaient résonné avec force. Qu'est ce qui était différent ? J'arrivais devant les portes. Elles étaient closes, mais je sentais l'odeur d'un mortel. Je baissais les yeux, et aperçut une cage qui bloquait l'entrée. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite mortelle, aux grands yeux noirs dans lesquels se reflétait la lueur de la lune. Elle m'observait, la bouche entrouverte sans qu'aucun souffle ne s'en échappe, et dans son regard je discernais un étrange mélange de fascination et de terreur. Elle fit un pas en avant, je me mis en garde, mon labrys bien en évidence.  
\- Astérion, murmura-t-elle, mon frère.  
Je restait immobile. Un souffle rauque s'échappa de mes naseaux. Elle fit un nouveau pas.  
\- C'est moi, Ariane. J'étais là lors de ta naissance. Tu te souviens de moi ?  
J'abaissais le labrys, et me laissa tomber à genou pour être à sa hauteur. Elle tendit le bras à travers les barreaux de la cage, et approcha sa main minuscule de mon museau.   
Je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de me toucher. J'ouvris la gueule, et arracha son bras à la chair si tendre, qui se détacha immédiatement sous mes dents. Elle hurla et tomba à terre dans un jaillissement sanglant. J'avalais sans remord, et agrippais la cage, que je secouais comme si je cherchais à la briser. Je collais mon museau entre les barreaux, à quelques centimètres de son visage terrifié, et poussait un rugissement de rage dont je fus le seul à comprendre la teneur.  
« Tu as cru pouvoir me tromper ? Tu n'es pas ma sœur. Tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu n'as pas de cornes. Tu es un monstre et tu mens, tu mens, tu mens pour mieux m'atteindre. Mais aucun de vous ne me tuera, parce que je vous tuerai avant, et il ne restera de vous tous que vos crânes sans cornes. »  
Les portes se rouvrirent, et la cage fut retirée, la jeune mortelle amputée d'un bras disparaissant avec elle. Moi ? Je hurlais de haine pendant des jours. Quand quelques semaines plus tard, au soleil déclinant, les portes laissèrent passer les mortels du deuxième cycle, ma rage était si immense que leur voix s'éteignirent avant que les étoiles n'eurent le loisir de les entendre.


	4. Icare

Les années qui suivirent furent terriblement longues. Je voulais du sang. Je n'avais même pas faim, je voulais juste tuer, montrer aux mortels que leurs ruses ne m'atteignaient pas. Mais j'étais seul, et plus aucune cage n'avait fait son apparition. Je connaissais les couloirs du Labyrinthe par cœur. Je maîtrisait parfaitement mon labrys. Pour m'occuper, je dormais le jour, et la nuit je scrutais les étoiles, cherchant les formes étranges qu'elles formaient. Mais la rage et le désir de sang ne disparaissaient pas. Je passais parfois des nuits à hurler à la lune, priant pour que ma mère m'entende de nouveau. J'entrais dans l'âge adulte dans la solitude et la haine. 

Un après-midi particulièrement sec, je chassais un oiseau. Ma grande taille n'était pas un avantage. A peine l'ombre de mes cornes recouvrit le volatile qu'il s'envola vers le haut des murs. Un grognement m'échappa. Soudain, une plume me tomba sur le nez. Me sentant observé, je relevais les yeux. Un mortel me regardait fixement, perché sur l'un des murs. L'oiseau était prisonnier entre ses doigts, se débattant férocement. A l'instar d'Hermès, il lui brisa le cou d'un geste mécanique. En revanche, il ne me le lança pas.   
Nous nous regardâmes un long moment, durant lequel je ne bougea pas, et lui s'affaira seulement à ranger l'oiseau mort dans ses poches. Puis je me levais, et chargeais le mur sur lequel il se trouvait. L'édifice trembla, et lui eut un sursaut.   
\- Eh ! S'exclama-t-il, du calme ! Tu abîmes l’œuvre de mon père !  
Je reculai, soufflant par les naseaux. De quoi parlait-il, celui-là ? Ces murs étaient l’œuvre de ma mère. Je chargeais de nouveau. Le garçon tituba, et vacilla vers le rebord. Il se serait empalé sur mes cornes si un autre mortel n'avait pas surgit pour le retenir par le bras.   
\- Icare, gronda ce dernier, en arrière !  
Il le tira vers un autre mur. Mais je connaissais les galeries. Je les retrouvais sans peine. Notre course-poursuite dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent finalement la limite du Labyrinthe. Cela m'étonna. Même en hauteur, il était d'une telle immensité qu'il était difficile de retrouver la sortie sans risquer de tomber au bas des murs. Non seulement ces mortels ne s'étaient pas perdus, mais en plus ils avaient trouvé leur chemin rapidement. Le plus âgé des deux fit passer celui qui semblait être son fils de l'autre côté des portes. Puis, il retourna son regard vers moi. Je m'attendais à de la haine. Je m'attendais à de la peur. Rien, en tout cas, n'aurait pu me préparer à y trouver du regret.   
\- Pardonne moi, dit-il à voix basse. Pour ta naissance. Pour ces murs. Pour tout.  
Et il disparu à son tour. 

Je n'étais pas en colère. Certes, j'aurai préféré les tuer, mais les avoir chassé de mon domaine me suffisait. Cependant, les paroles des mortels m'avaient profondément perturbé. Je ne les avait jamais vus, mais eux semblaient bien me connaître, et connaître le Labyrinthe. Sans parler des excuses du vieil homme. Pourquoi s'excuser pour ces murs ? Ils me protègent des mortels, ce n'est pas comme si j'y étais malheureux. Et pourquoi s'excuser pour ma naissance ? Avait-il connu ma mère ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Je me traînait à travers les couloirs, sans avoir de réponse, mais mes certitudes autrefois si inébranlables avaient aujourd'hui pris un coup.


	5. Pasiphaé

La pluie avait rendu le sol glissant et froid, mais l'air avait été si étouffant ces dernières semaines que c'était bienvenue. J'avais dissimulé mon labrys pour éviter qu'il ne rouille comme certains ornements métalliques du Labyrinthe, et me lavais à présent dans une fontaine auparavant asséchée. Je grattais consciencieusement les croûtes de saleté qui s'étaient formées sur mes cornes.   
Lorsque la pluie cessa, je scrutais le ciel redevenu bleu pâle. Il accapara toute mon attention, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit familier me parvint. Les portes. De nouveau ouvertes, hors cycle. Le grincement d'une cage que l'on pousse.   
La colère me submergea. Ces mortels n'avaient toujours pas compris, et pourtant le goût du sang de celle qui se prétendait ma sœur était encore bien présent dans ma mémoire. Je m’ébrouai, chassant les gouttelettes d'eau qui coulaient le long de mon museau, et saisi mon labrys. S'ils ne comprenaient pas que je ne voulais que la paix, peut-être allai-je devoir une bonne fois pour toute leur déclarer la guerre. 

J'arrivais à l'entrée du Labyrinthe, et comme prévu, la cage s'y trouvait. A l'intérieur, ce n'était pas la petite mortelle qui n'avait plus qu'un bras, mais une mortelle plus grande, plus droite, et dont le visage était dissimulé sous des voiles. Je soufflais de mécontentement. Si les visages des mortels me déplaisaient par leur absence de cornes et leurs nez ridiculement courts, j'étais obligé de reconnaître que leurs bouches et leur yeux expressifs avaient un certain charme. Ne pas voir les expressions de celle-ci me perturbait.   
Un bruit attira mon attention. En levant la tête, j’aperçus, perché au sommet du mur de la porte, le mortel de la dernière fois, celui qui avait sauvé son fils de mes cornes. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
\- Ma reine, appela-t-il, je vous en pris, nous pouvons encore ramener la cage. Je me chargerai de lui transmettre votre message.  
La mortelle voilée émit un sifflement désapprobateur.  
\- Tu t'imagines que j'ai peur de lui, Dédale ? Je l'ai engendré. Je pourrai le détruire s'il le faut.  
C'était de moi dont elle parlait ? Je m'approchais, m’agenouillais devant elle, curieux du moment où elle retirerait ses voiles. Sans savoir pourquoi, sa voix me paraissait étrangement familière.   
\- Regarde..., dit-elle à au mortel sur le mur. Il me reconnaît.  
Elle posa ses mains sur les barreaux. Je m'approchais encore. Si il fallait que je dévore ses bras comme je l'avais fait avec Ariane, je le ferai. Voyant que j'étais si proche, elle tendit une main vers moi. J'ouvris la gueule, mais elle fut plus rapide. Sa main se posa sur mon nez, et une douleur aiguë me traversa, m'obligeant à reculer avec un mugissement de douleur. Je portais la main à mon visage. Là où elle m'avait touché, la fourrure de mon museau n'était plus qu'un reste de poils grillés.  
\- Tu oses, gronda-t-elle, attaquer ta propre mère, Astérion ?  
Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Les mortels n'étaient pas doués de tel prodiges. Elle retira ses voiles, et je la vit enfin, dans toute sa splendeur. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Sa peau brillait, ses yeux étaient de la couleur du soleil. Elle était le parfait mélange entre la race des mortels et la race à laquelle appartenait Hermès. Je mugissais.   
« Qui es-tu ? »  
\- Je suis celle qui t'a donné la vie. N'ose plus jamais faire ce que tu viens de faire, mon fils.  
Mon grondement mêlant rage et douleur se fit entendre dans tout le Labyrinthe.  
« Non. Je ne suis ni dieu ni mortel. Les miens ont des cornes. »  
\- Les tiens ? Les tiens n'existent pas, Astérion. Personne d’autre que toi n'a cette apparence.  
« C'est faux. Les mortels persécutent ceux de ma race. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Ils m'ont enfermé, à l'abri dans les murs. »  
Mais au fond de moi germa le doute. Le regard de soleil de la demi-mortelle rencontra le mien, à peine plus sombre. Elle soupira, et dénuda son sein. Ou plutôt elle dénuda sa poitrine où ne demeurait qu'une affreuse cicatrice là où devait se trouver son sein.   
\- Quand tu es né, j'ai voulu te faire téter. Mais tu avais déjà soif de sang. Alors mon époux a fait construire cette prison pour t'y enfermer. Dédale, ici présent, en a été l’architecte.  
Elle désignait le mortel, celui qui connaissait le Labyrinthe par cœur. Mon sang se glaça.   
\- Tu étais la fierté de Minos autant que sa plus grande peur. Aujourd'hui encore il se vante d'être celui qui possède le Minotaure, mais se réveille la nuit en hurlant, persuadé que tu as su t'échapper de ta prison.   
Minotaure. Ce nom n'est pas le mien. Je me nomme Astérion.   
\- Tous les neuf ans, il contraint les cités vaincues de lui envoyer des jeunes gens en sacrifice. Il les lâche dans le Labyrinthe en espérant que cela apaisera ta rage.   
« Assez. »  
Je recule, en titubant.   
\- Ma reine..., souffla Dédale, c'est impensable, on dirait qu'il comprend ce que vous dites.  
La demi-mortelle l'ignora. Elle se colla aux barreaux de sa cage.  
\- Je t'aime, mon fils. Quoi qu'ils puissent dire, tu es de sang divin. J'écoutais chacun de tes cris, chacun de tes pleurs, et j'ai supplié les dieux de te faire cadeau du labrys que tu brandis. C'est pourquoi cette fois encore, je te viens en aide. Les oracles t'ont vu mourir au prochain cycle, Astérion. Un héros viendra, et il aura ta tête.  
Je demeurait sans réponse. Quelque chose en moi s'était brisé. J'étais seul. Personne d'autre que moi ne portait des cornes. Les mortels ne m'attaquaient pas parce qu'ils cherchaient à me persécuter. Ils ne m'attaquaient pas parce qu'ils étaient des monstres. Il m'attaquait parce que j'étais le monstre. Celui pour qui ils étaient sacrifiés. Je me redressais. Je regardais ma mère. Malgré ce qu'elle disait, dans son regard, je ne décelais pas d'amour. Juste la peur terrible de perdre cet enfant monstrueux qui inspirait la crainte. Je levais les yeux vers Dédale, et lui fit un bref signe de tête.  
« Je te pardonne. »  
Puis je tournais les talons, et m'enfonçais de nouveau dans les couloirs.


	6. Thésée

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, et Thésée attendit que tous les autres soient partis devant pour avancer dans la Labyrinthe. Il déroula lentement la pelote que lui avait donné Ariane, tout en marchant prudemment. Il guettait le moindre bruit, le moindre frémissement. Au bout d'une éternité de marche, il arriva devant une fontaine. Assoiffé, il y bu de longues gorgées, quand un souffle se fit entendre derrière lui. Thésée sursauta, et se retourna avec lenteur, avant de reculer précipitamment. A quelques mètres, au détour d'un couloir, si immense et puissant, le Minotaure le fixait de ses yeux d'or sombre. Thésée dégaina, et se mit en garde. Mais la bête ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, s'observant et se détaillant mutuellement. Finalement, Thésée, retrouvant son souffle, demanda d'un ton peu convaincu.  
\- Tu comptes me dévorer demain ?  
Alors, à sa grande surprise. Le Minotaure émit un son rauque, semblable à un rire. Si Thésée frissonna de terreur, il baissa également son arme.  
\- Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ?  
Le Minotaure eut un vague mouvement de tête. Thésée eut un rire nerveux.   
\- Très bien. Dans ce cas... sache que je suis venu te défier. Alors combattons vaillamment tous les deux, et puisse celui de nous deux qui trouvera la mort aujourd'hui trouver la paix et la gloire aux Champs-Élysées.  
Il se remit en garde, et attendit.  
Astérion ne comprendrait qu'après le combat ce que Thésée venait de souhaiter. Néanmoins, il se mit également en garde. Il était prêt à mourir. Sans colère. Sans haine. Dans l'honneur de ne pas considérer Thésée comme un monstre, et celui de ne pas être considéré comme un monstre. Ils combattirent d'égal à égal. Et les cornes d'Astérion touchèrent les étoiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Récemment, j'ai joué à Hadès. C'était cool, les personnages sont tous géniaux, il faut jouer à Hadès. Et d'ailleurs, dans ce jeu, le Minotaure, même s'il est un gros bourrin, a une conscience humaine. J'ai trouvé ça à la fois génial et horrible, parce que sa vie n'a pas du tout dû être facile. Donc j'ai réécris le mythe de son point de vue. Parce que y'en a marre qu'il n'y en ait que pour Thésée, flûte hein !  
> Plus sérieusement, ce personnage me fascine, parce qu'il est l'une des représentations les plus célèbres des monstres mythologiques, mais très peu de gens on écrit sur lui, finalement.


End file.
